The Blondy and the monster
by UtataneSamS
Summary: Oliver não tinha uma visão certa de sua vida, pois nem se importava com isso as vezes, tinha tudo o que precisava, tudo o que queria, tinha sua liberdade e tinha Rin... Mas quando foi necessário escolher entre os dois... Oliver não hesitou. Mas o ruivo de cabelos bagunçados ainda o intrigava de qualquer forma...


Europa - Gran Brettania

"A embaixada da família Kagamine polemizou na cidade de Bristol ao anunciar o casamento da primogênita mais velha, Kagamine Rin, com o Anfitrião da família Library, a família com mais dinheiro e poder em toda a ilha, será essa uma nova aliança que ira mudar totalmente a ilha?"

Oliver leu de relance a manchete do anúncio no jornal do cozinheiro em cima do balcão de madeira na enorme cozinha da mansão da familha Kagamine, todos os empregados pareciam estar mais agitados aquela manhã, talvez fosse por causa do casamento, Oliver se perguntava como Rin esteve durante seu recesso para terminar a estadia no internato de garotas Raio de Britson, e agora esse casamento, será que o anfitrião da familha Library era um homen bom?

Seu café da manhã estava composto por torradas com geleia de morango, um copo de leite e uma maçã, como sendo somente o pequeno criado pessoal da primogênita da familha, Oliver não fazia suas refeições junto da família Kagamine, que era alem da embaixada, uma das famílias mais poderosas de toda a Europa, mas em compensação, amava as torradas que a assistente da cozinha, Marry Stone, fazia para si, se não fosse tão velha, Oliver a teria como mãe, mas como passara dos 60, ja a tinha como avó.

Foi abandonado aos jardins dos Kagamines quando tinha apenas 5 anos de idade, por algum refugiado da tomada de Normandie na revolta francesa, foi acolhido pela família e criado pelos empregados da mansão dos Kagamines desde então, e virara criado pessoal de Kagamine Rin, que agora em seus 20 anos, terminando sua estadia no internato de Raio de Britson, iria se casar e fazer sua vida.

Oliver nunca se perguntara sobre seus pais, era feliz naquela casa, em plenos 15 anos de vida seus dias se passavam a ajudar os empregados nas tarefas domésticas, conversar com Rin nas horas vagas e atender a qualquer coisa que ela precisasse, e o resto de seu tempo passava na biblioteca, viajando em histórias distantes, ou no jardim, observando o céu por horas a fio.

Os anfitriões da família Kagamine, ou os responsáveis por salvar sua vida, eram um casal de orientais distantes que estavam sempre viajando a trabalho, Oliver nunca teve a oportunidade de se aproximar deles, ja que nunca lhe deram, mas contanto que não o afastasse de sua filha e dos empregados, Oliver não se importava.

Sua relação com Rin era reciproca, ela era a figura que ele tinha como irmã mais velha, e ela o via como irmão mais novo, já a anos de convivência, isso era evidente, na relação deles, Rin era a única pessoa na qual Oliver via como um verdadeiro parente, a amava tanto que faria qualquer coisa por ela, embora, ele não tivesse muito a oferecer.

Após terminar seu café da manhã, levou seu prato e o copo para a pia da cozinha para lava-los e em seguida cumprir suas obrigações como criado, mas não eram muitas, somente as pequenas coisas menos importantes na qual os empregados de verdade não precisavam fazer, e por sinal, hoje seria um dia especial, pois Rin voltaria para casa, e por isso Oliver queria estar em seu melhor eu para recebe-la, queria que aquele dia fosse especial para os dois.

\- Oliver - a Governanta lhe chamou a atenção quando saiu da cozinha - hoje pode deixar as suas obrigações de lado, a Senhorita Rin ira chegar hoje do internato, por isso preciso que você organize o quarto dela como ela deixou quando saiu, sei que você é o único que sabe como faz isso.

Rin havia ido para o internato a cerca de 1 ano e meio para terminar seus estudos para excercer como próxima embaixadora da família Kagamine, uma profissão passada de geração em geração, renomada e importante, mas agora que a família Kagamine iria unir laços com os Library, Rin teve que interromper seus estudos para o casamento, Oliver não sabia quem era o noivo dela ou se se conheceram, mas se Rin iria voltar, eles com certeza deviam se amar muito.

Se sentia feliz por ela...

Após terminar de se vestir, e por os sapatos (odiava usar sapatos, por ironia do destino os Kagamines eram meio orientais, então ficar descalço dentro de casa ja era um costume para Oliver) fechou seu quarto com a chave (ao que ficava na ala leste da mansão, em uma area mais isolada) e pois-se a ir para o segundo andar principal até a suite da "princesa", as portas de ebano escuro esculpidas por lindos desenhos reais marcavam o quanto a personalidade de Rin poderia ser forte, e isso se espelhava dentro do quarto.

Os moveis mais caros, as colchas mais detalhadas, sendo o tipico quarto luxuoso em tons de azul escuro e pastéis, as cortinas balançavam com a brisa ventando através da gigantesca varanda do quarto, e o mesmo parecia que não era habitavel a meses.

Não estava sujo, pois era todo dia muito bem limpado pelas empregadas, mas os utensilhos de Rin não estavam decorando o quarto como a loira costumava fazer, e foi ai em que Oliver se tocou do que teria que fazer.

Lembrava-se de tantas vezes que brincara de casinha naquele quarto com Rin, ou pega pega, cantavam, dançavam, faziam de tudo juntos, e todas essas lembranças se passavam na cabeça de Oliver enquanto organizava o quarto, Rin mal ia chegar, e ja iria se casar e ir embora, pensar nisso o deixava um pouco triste, não queria se separar dela, ou pelo menos queria ter mais tempo para se conformar, só que Oliver não podia impedir, só podia torçer para que tudo desse certo.

Não sabia bem a causa do casamento repentino, mas ouvira rumores de empregados que era por culpa de dinheiro, ou um possivel laço comercial, nos intervalos dos programas de rádio entre suas músicas favoritas ouvira que Bristol estava passando por uma grande queda econômica, e talvez tardaria a sair dela, já afetando as famílias mais ricas da ilha, Oliver não se importava muito com dinheiro já que nunca precisou trabalhar fora de casa, mas se perguntava se talvez esse fosse o motivo.

Organizou o quarto de Rin como se lembrava, suas bonecas de coleção sentadas em sequência nas prateleiras, os utensílios e presentes que ganhara de viagems nas comodas, e suas colchas e tecidos do armário, assim que terminou fechou a janela e as cortinas para que Rin tivesse uma surpresa sobre como o jardim dos fundos mudou no tempo em que esteve fora.

Assim que terminou admirou o quarto, pensando em como ele ficaria solitário quando ela fosse embora, o pensamento era triste, mais preciso.

\- Oliver - ouviu chama-lhe, se virou e olhou para a porta, vendo que Marry lhe encarava animava - a Rin está aqui, ela acabou de chegar, está na sala de estar, pediu para chamar-lhe.

Oliver abriu o mais lindo dos sorrisos, e saiu do quarto passando apresado pela Marry, indo em direção ao corredor.

\- obrigado - agradeceu antes de chegar ao fim do corredor em direção a escada.

Na ultima vez que vira Rin, lembrava-se de que estava de cabelo longo, com um lindo uniforme azul marinho, ela era exatamente do seu tamanho, e tinha o sorriso mais animado do mundo.

Por isso, não aguentou de surpresa ao ve-la ainda mais deslumbrante, de cabelos curtos, quase 10 cm mais alta, bronzeada, um lindo vestido oriental cor ouro assim como seu cabelo, e um brilho azul intenso nos olhos de que Oliver sentira falta, ela estava teimando em ajudar os empregados a levar as malas era hilario, ninguém naquela casa era mais animada que Rin.

Até mesmo Oliver, que era um garoto sem graça, com pele palida, cabelos loiros foscos e olhos cor mel escuros, e uma personalidade neutra.

\- Oliver! - ela exclamou imediatamente ao ver o garoto parado na entrada da porta, Oliver sorriu, amistoso.

\- bem vinda de volta

Rin imediatamente correu para ele, e lhe abraçou com força, fazendo com que Oliver retribuisse o Abraço, o calor da saudade era tão forte que Rin achou que fosse chorar de alegria.

\- aaah eu estava com tanta saudade! - Oliver falou sorrindo ao ela se afastar, notou que estava mais alta que si - está mais alta.

Rin riu.

\- eu sempre fui mais alta que você, em compensação, você não cresceu nem dois centímetros desde que eu sai - ela respondeu irônica, passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

Oliver fez bico e revirou o olhar, era mais baixo do que os garotos da sua idade e sabia disso, chegava ao maximo ter 1,56 de altura, o tamanho de uma garota, nunca gostou muito.

\- eu sei, mais você vai ver, em alguns anos eu vou ultrapassar você - disse - então, me conta, como foi no internato?

Os dois deram a mão e Oliver a puxou em direção ao seu quarto que ele havia acabado de arrumar, enquanto ouvia Rin contar como foi incrivel sua estadia no Internato do Raio de Britson, de como conheceu pessoas maravilhosas, lugares maravilhosos, e como foi a sua primeira vez na praia, as lições incriveis de lá,a comida deliciosa, e de como tudo foi perfeito, incluso como...

\- eu conheci um rapaz... - ela confidenciou baixo.

Oliver sorriu, então finalmente ela resolveu falar sobre seu casamento, estavam na cama do quarto de Rin, conversando.

\- eu soube, está em todos os jornais - ele falou sorrindo, e Rin arqueou a sombrancelha - sobre o seu casamento com o Anfitrião da família Library.

Oliver esperava tudo, mais não a surpresa na cara de Rin, e muito menos o olhar confuso e estranho que ela lhe deu, sentiu que algo estava extremamente errado naquele momento.

\- como assim Oliver? Eu não vou me casar - ela riu nervosa e incredula - muito menos... Com um da família Library...

Os silêncio de surpresa que se fez entre os dois foi tão grande que Oliver sentiu seu coração apertar, aquilo havia mesmo sido um mal entendido né? Nunca sentiu tensão tão grande quanto naquele momento.

\- senhorita Rin - a governanta chamou da porta, e os dois encararam assustados, Oliver olhou Rin e percebeu que a mesma estava respirando pesado - seus pais querem falar com você.

Oliver colocou as mãos em frente a boca pasmo... Rin iria ser forçada a se casar? Isso não podia estar acontecendo.


End file.
